runescapefandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Overleg gebruiker:Ruderion/Archief 1
Welkom! Wapens Ten eerste, zeer mooie vertalingen, ga zo door! Verder, je kan het best geen afbeelding plaatsen in Infobox bonuses, omdat hij dan uitrekt. Ik geloof dat het op de Engelse wel kan, maar hier niet. Je bent welkom veranderingen te maken aan het sjabloon dat hij mooi blijft. Sjabloon:Infobox Bonuses. Afbeelding:Fletching-cape.png Tedjuh10Afbeelding:AdministratorKroonKlein.PNG - OverlegAfbeelding:Questpoints-cape.png 6 jun 2009 11:24 (UTC) :Ik denk niet dat dit een probleem is van het sjabloon maar dat het probleem dieper in de wiki zit, en dan met name de class="wikitable smallpadding". Als je namelijk het engelse sjabloon in z'n geheel kopieert heb je nog steeds datzelfde probleem en zet je de nederlandse sjabloon op de engelse wiki is er niets aan de hand. En ik ben nog lang niet voldoende thuis in deze wiki om te weten of ik of jij daar iets aan kan veranderen.--Ruderion 6 jun 2009 12:12 (UTC) ::Zelf weet ik niet erg veel af van de CCS skin van Wikia, maar als je me kan vertellen wát ik moet veranderen, zal ik het graag even doen. Weet jij toevallig ook hoe je de rechterlijn bij de Bonuses infobox kan laten verschijnen? Afbeelding:Fletching-cape.png Tedjuh10Afbeelding:AdministratorKroonKlein.PNG - OverlegAfbeelding:Questpoints-cape.png 6 jun 2009 13:50 (UTC) :::Nee, ik zou het zo niet kunnen zeggen. Maar omdat het op de engelse wel werkt zou je de stijlen kunnen vergelijken om te zien wat er anders is. Lijndikte en/of kleur lijkt me een goede om mee te beginnen. Maar als je niet veel van CSS af weet dan kan je het beter iemand laten doen die dat wel weet. Scheelt een hoop tijd en mogelijke onvoorziene veranderingen.--Ruderion 6 jun 2009 16:13 (UTC) Afbeelding naam Ik heb Slayer master icon in Slayer master Vannaka veranderd. Afbeelding:Fletching-cape.png Tedjuh10Afbeelding:AdministratorKroonKlein.PNG - OverlegAfbeelding:Questpoints-cape.png 12 jun 2009 06:21 (UTC) :Mja, maar nu hebben we die dus dubbel (duplicaat. Hij bestaat ook onder de naam Vannaka.--Ruderion 13 jun 2009 11:04 (UTC) Rollback http://nl.runescape.wikia.com/index.php?title=Forum:Nominatie_voor_speciale_rechten#Ruderion Ga hier even heen. Afbeelding:Fletching-cape.png Tedjuh10Afbeelding:AdministratorKroonKlein.PNG - OverlegAfbeelding:Questpoints-cape.png 14 jun 2009 13:19 (UTC) Speciale rechten Gefeliciteerd, bij deze ben je rollback geworden! Met deze extra rechten kun je pagina's verwijderen, vandalisme tegen gaan en nog veel meer. Excuses voor mijn late reactie. --Darth Stefan 28 jun 2009 13:03 (UTC)Darth Stefan Sjablonen Hi, Bedankt voor je melding, ik heb hem geredirect naar city. Welk gebieden sjabloon is dubbel? Mark P.S. Je kan ook de knop Report Problem gebruiken, dit is sneller. Afbeelding:Fletching-cape.png Tedjuh10Afbeelding:AdministratorKroonKlein.PNG - OverlegAfbeelding:Questpoints-cape.png 30 jun 2009 19:10 (UTC) Zandbak userbox Er zat een foutje in die userbox, ik had Sandbox ipv zandbak, en zandbak wordt op deze wiki gebruikt, dus je wil misschien Gebruiker:Ruderion/Sandbox hernoemen. Afbeelding:Fletching-cape.png Tedjuh10Afbeelding:AdministratorKroonKlein.PNG - OverlegAfbeelding:Questpoints-cape.png 5 jul 2009 16:52 (UTC) :Ja zal ik doen. Was wel heel toevallig dat jij die net aanmaakt terwijl ik een zandbak zocht. --Ruderion 5 jul 2009 16:54 (UTC) RE: Elite black warrior Volgens de Engelse Wiki bestaat de Knight niet, en is het warrior. Afbeelding:Fletching-cape.png Tedjuh10Afbeelding:AdministratorKroonKlein.PNG - OverlegAfbeelding:Questpoints-cape.png 5 jul 2009 17:06 (UTC) RE:Infobox bonusses OK, bijvoorbeeld bij dit sjabloon moest dit wel, omdat anders de onderste lijn zou veranderen. Verder, zie het forum --> nominaties voor rechten. Afbeelding:Fletching-cape.png Tedjuh10Afbeelding:AdministratorKroonKlein.PNG - OverlegAfbeelding:Questpoints-cape.png 12 jul 2009 13:48 (UTC) Administrator Hi Ruderion, Je bent hierbij benoemd tot Administrator! Gefeliciteerd met je nieuwe rol! Zorg dat je het Beleid een beetje kent! Nogmaals, gefeliciteerd. Afbeelding:Fletching-cape.png Tedjuh10Afbeelding:AdministratorKroonKlein.PNG - OverlegAfbeelding:Questpoints-cape.png 14 jul 2009 18:19 (UTC) P.S. - Er is een klein foutje gemaakt bij je rechten, je bent een Bureaucraat i.p.v. een Administrator. De Administrator rechten krijg je zometeen, en de rol als Bureaucraat wordt zometeen ook weer afgenomen, excuses. Afbeelding:Fletching-cape.png Tedjuh10Afbeelding:AdministratorKroonKlein.PNG - OverlegAfbeelding:Questpoints-cape.png 14 jul 2009 18:19 (UTC) Bureaucraat xD. Kan je me nu even Bureaucraat maken. Darth Stefan moest dat nog doen, alleen hij is nu op vakantie xD (Zie Overleg Gebruiker:Tedjuh10 en Overleg Gebruiker:Darth Stefan). Afbeelding:Fletching-cape.png Tedjuh10Afbeelding:AdministratorKroonKlein.PNG - OverlegAfbeelding:Questpoints-cape.png 14 jul 2009 20:02 (UTC) :OK, het heeft gewerkt; alleen ben ik helaas genoodzaakt die Rollback rechten af te nemen, omdat Uberfuzzy het anders moet doen, dit heeft hij ook bij gn0om gedaan: 1 mei 2009 03:39 Uberfuzzy (Overleg | bijdragen | blokkeren) wijzigde de gebruikersrechten voor Gebruiker:Gn0om van bureaucraten, rollback en beheerders naar bureaucraten en beheerders ‎ (removing duplicated rights, rollback is part of sysop). Afbeelding:Fletching-cape.png Tedjuh10Afbeelding:AdministratorKroonKlein.PNG - OverlegAfbeelding:Questpoints-cape.png 15 jul 2009 10:31 (UTC) RE: Bot De bot werkt goed hoor; hij voegt de Afbeeldingen categorie toe aan alle afbeeldingen, wat zo hoort. De overige ongecatoriseerde afbeeldingen heb ik met de hand gedaan. Verder begroet hij iedereen die Wikia niet gedaan heeft, zelfs als deze geen bewerkingen hebben. Zo zal de Wikiabot dit ook niet hoeven te doen. Ik heb een Fletching capeIk ben een BureaucraatTedjuh10Ik ben een administrator - OverlegIk heb een Quest Points cape 17 jul 2009 16:58 (UTC) :Bij een categorie als monsters heeft dit geen effect, deze hebben namelijk geen :, maar bij bijvoorbeeld Update:, zullen alle pagina's onder de U gecatoriseerd worden, en bij Sjablonen: en Afbeeldingen: is dit hetzelfde verhaal. Ik heb een Fletching capeIk ben een BureaucraatTedjuh10Ik ben een administrator - OverlegIk heb een Quest Points cape 28 jul 2009 20:06 (UTC) RE: Copyrightschending Vaak zijn gebruikers er niet van op de hoogte dat het niet toegestaan is om direct te kopiëren. Ze denken dan goed te doen; maar dit is niet zo. Je zal ze dan even de CC-BY-SA 3.0 moeten uitleggen, en dan eventueel wijzen op Wikia:Licensing. Natuurlijk, als ze hier dan mee doorgaan, zullen ze geblokkeerd worden. Deze pagina's zullen ook verandert moeten worden. Je zal ernaar moeten kijken of het kleine veranderingetjes zijn, of helemaal herschreven. Want alleen een paar werkwoorden anders is niet genoeg om niet aan auteursrechtenschending te voldoen. Ik heb een Fletching capeIk ben een BureaucraatTedjuh10Ik ben een administrator - OverlegIk heb een Quest Points cape 18 jul 2009 12:20 (UTC) Herschreven sorry Ruderion ik heb het niet gelezen. ik heb de 3 pagina's herschreven en ik hoop dat het zo goed is. Ik weet nie of dat wel mag maar ik heb van de engelse wikia gekopieerd en vertaald. maarja... nogmaals excuses en ik hoop dat het zo wel goed is --Kaemcosi 18 jul 2009 22:54 (UTC) Vakantie Hi, Ik ben vanaf morgen (maandag 20 juli) tot vrijdag (25 juli) op vakantie. Op deze tijd zal ik niet aanwezig zijn, totaal niet, en zal ik geen vandalisme kunnen controleren. Dan ben jij dus de enige admin. Veel succes ermee. Ik heb een Fletching capeIk ben een BureaucraatTedjuh10Ik ben een administrator - OverlegIk heb een Quest Points cape 19 jul 2009 21:23 (UTC) Afbeelding Categorie Voeg a.u.b. ook | toe aan de afbeelding, anders wordt hij gecatoriseerd onder Bestand: :Wat ik doe is de categorie afbeeldingen toevoegen en daarna op de pijltjes klikken om bestand: weg te halen. Zo staat het ergens beschreven maar blijkbaar werkt dat dus niet goed.-- 24 jul 2009 20:00 (UTC) ::Klopt, dat werkt niet 100%, bij de add category knop kan je ook gewoon Afbeeldingen| typen. Anders kun je nog altijd de pagina bewerken, op de pijltjes klikken, Bestand: weghalen, op save klikken, en de pagina opslaan. Ik vergeet normaal nooit mijn berichten te ondertekenen, was zeker even niet aan het opletten ;). Ik heb een Fletching capeIk ben een BureaucraatTedjuh10Ik ben een administrator - OverlegIk heb een Quest Points cape 24 jul 2009 20:16 (UTC) GEMW Uberfuzzy is momenteel bezig om het aan de gang te krijgen, die Exchange:Acorn was nog maar een test. Ik weet niet zeker of het sjabloon al werkt, maar de GEMW nog niet. Ik heb een Fletching capeIk ben een BureaucraatTedjuh10Ik ben een administrator - OverlegIk heb een Quest Points cape 30 jul 2009 18:15 (UTC) :Ja, ik had al wat geprobeerd met de Dark bow. Maar dat is niet helemaal gelukt zoals je ziet. Die acorn zal zo wie zo niet werken omdat wij geen pagina hebben over een Acorn. ;) Maar alle sjablonen staan er nu weer zoals ze op de engelse wiki ook staan. Ik hoop ten minste dat ik ze allemaal heb gekopieerd. -- 30 jul 2009 18:26 (UTC) RE:Quest Punt 1. Je kan niet zomaar pagina's leeg halen, of je nou administrator bent of niet. Punt 2. Een pagina kan wel bytes te groot zijn, maar dit moet nou eenmaal bij grote pagina's. Pas als een pagina over de 50 komt moeten er veranderingen aangepast worden. Punt 3. Behalve bij copyrightschending, als een pagina goed en vol is, kan deze gewoon blijven. Ik heb een Fletching capeIk ben een BureaucraatTedjuh10Ik ben een administrator - OverlegIk heb een Quest Points cape 7 aug 2009 13:07 (UTC) Groene knop Hey, ik las net je reactie op de forums over de discussie van het thema. Die groene knop is echter alleen te zien bij niet ingelogde gebruikers. Zover ik weet kan dit niet veranderd worden. Als mijn vakantie over is, zal ik weer vaker online zijn en alvast beginnen met het ontwerpen van een nieuw thema. --Darth Stefan 10 aug 2009 14:27 (UTC)Darth Stefan Hulp Wiki Hi Ruderion, De Nederlandse Hulp Wiki heeft administrators nodig om Help: & Advies: naamruimte artikels te schrijven. Deze komen automatisch actief op de gedeelde hulp (bijvoorbeeld ), en zijn bedoeld om gebruikers te helpen met het bewerken en mogelijkheden op de Wiki. Als je één artikel maakt is dit al genoeg, maar momenteel hebben we hard meer mensen nodig. Als je geïnteresseerd bent, ga naar mijn overleg pagina op de Hulp Wiki, en plaats je verzoek om administrator rechten. Voor meer informatie kan je ook terecht op mijn overleg pagina. Met vriendelijke groeten, Tedjuh10 (Overleg) RE:Sjablonen Akkoord, ik zet binnenkort wel mijn bot aan 't werk om deze te veranderen. Tevens wordt de naam van Artikel Sjablonen veranderd naar Artikel management Sjablonen. Idem bij Afbeelding Sjablonen. Ik heb een Fletching capeIk ben een BureaucraatMark (Tedjuh10)Ik ben een administrator - OverlegIk heb een Quest Points cape 22 aug 2009 16:27 (UTC) "Artikel Sjablonen" is geen correcte naam. En het is maar een woord extra. Media wordt binnenkort nog een categorie voor bestanden als Favicon, en sub-categorieën van Media worden Afbeeldingen & Video's. Ik heb een Fletching capeIk ben een BureaucraatMark (Tedjuh10)Ik ben een administrator - OverlegIk heb een Quest Points cape 22 aug 2009 16:34 (UTC) Kleur naam + admin sjabloon Hey, ik vroeg me af hoe jij een groene kleurtje bij je naam kan krijgen? En ik heb een sjabloon voor admins gemaakt, misschien wel handig. Als je hem niet op je gebruikerspagina wil dan hoeft dat niet per se. Sjabloon:Administrators. --Darth Stefan 23 aug 2009 22:19 (UTC)Darth Stefan Re: Ooh oké, dacht ik al. Dankje. --Darth Stefan 23 aug 2009 23:03 (UTC)Darth Stefan Item Infobox item werkt niet. De GEMW optie werkte niet, en momenteel werkt deze wel. Alleen de exchange pagina hoeft aangemaakt worden, en deze ga ik binnenkort importeren. "Bekijk de prijs" weergeeft alleen de prijs als je op de link klikt. Nu komt de prijs direct in de infobox te staan. De vorige versie werkte dus naar behoren, en is duidelijker dan de Engelse. Ik heb een Fletching capeIk ben een BureaucraatMark (Tedjuh10)Ik ben een administrator - OverlegIk heb een Quest Points cape 24 aug 2009 12:20 (UTC) Moeilijkheidsgraad Ik denk niet dat we die categorieën automatisch toe moeten voegen, omdat dit sjabloon bijvoorbeeld ook bij de Money Making Guide gebruikt wordt, wat geen quest is. Ik heb een Fletching capeIk ben een BureaucraatMark (Tedjuh10)Ik ben een administrator - OverlegIk heb een Quest Points cape 25 aug 2009 12:07 (UTC) : Dat had ik niet gezien. Dan is het inderdaad niet zo handig. -- 25 aug 2009 12:13 (UTC) Re: Lees Forum:Categorie‎. -- 27 aug 2009 19:36 (UTC)Darth Stefan :BTW, weet je hoe je die signatures goed doet. Ik heb een signature gemaakt, maar krijg alleen dit -- 27 aug 2009 19:37 (UTC)Darth Stefan Iconen Bedoelde je zoiets? Sjabloon:Nieuw kopje. http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/runescape/nl/images/5/51/BureaucraatKroonKlein.PNG Darth Stefan http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/runescape/nl/images/0/0d/AdministratorKroonKlein.PNG Overleg http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/lostpedia/nl/images/e/e5/Stefan_handtekening.PNG sep 1, 2009 18:21 (UTC) GEMW Hey, nu toch alle Exchange pagina's present zijn, kunnen we denk ik de basis beter GEMW maken in Sjabloon:Infobox Item. Ik heb een Fletching capeIk ben een BureaucraatMark (Tedjuh10)Ik ben een administrator - OverlegIk heb een Quest Points cape sep 1, 2009 22:35 (UTC) :Mmm... Was me niet opgevallen. Hij hoort er wel te zijn... Ik heb een Fletching capeIk ben een BureaucraatMark (Tedjuh10)Ik ben een administrator - OverlegIk heb een Quest Points cape sep 1, 2009 22:55 (UTC) Re: Soms vertaal ik ze rechtstreeks, en soms krijg ik ze van een vriend, die bij bot werkt. Ik gebruik ook wel eens de vertaal machine, wat veel sneller gaat, maar meestal doe ik het zelf, zodat ik ook kan lezen wat erin staat, in plaats van gewoon op vertaal te drukken. Maar mijn lunagang account is darth stefan en therealmagicbase. Maar ik zat ook te denken om de update te gaan verdelen in verschillende categorieën, inclusief de bestaande updates categorie. Op de Engelse wiki gebruiken ze ook bijvoorbeeld Contest update ofzo. --http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/runescape/nl/images/5/51/BureaucraatKroonKlein.PNG Darth Stefan http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/runescape/nl/images/0/0d/AdministratorKroonKlein.PNG Overleg http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/lostpedia/nl/images/e/e5/Stefan_handtekening.PNG sep 2, 2009 17:10 (UTC) Kleur van namen Goed dat je het even zegt, was mij nog niet opgevallen. Heb het gelijk verbeterd en bij doen ze het weer. --http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/runescape/nl/images/5/51/BureaucraatKroonKlein.PNG Darth Stefan http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/runescape/nl/images/0/0d/AdministratorKroonKlein.PNG Overleg http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/lostpedia/nl/images/e/e5/Stefan_handtekening.PNG sep 25, 2009 16:13 (UTC) Re: Goed dat je het even zegt, was me nog niet opgevallen. Het sjabloon bevatte eerste wel een navbox, maar het later verwijderd. --http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/runescape/nl/images/5/51/BureaucraatKroonKlein.PNG Darth Stefan http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/runescape/nl/images/0/0d/AdministratorKroonKlein.PNG Overleg http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/lostpedia/nl/images/e/e5/Stefan_handtekening.PNG okt 3, 2009 07:14 (UTC) Problem Report Dit is een bekend probleem bij Wikia. De Site Wide Message zal z.s.m. gefixed worden. Excuses. Mark (Talk) • ( ) dec 19, 2009 13:48 (UTC) :Het probleem kan uw eigen cache. Zie deze pagina voor instructies over hoe je je cache wissen. Als dit niet werkt, kunt u mij zeggen op User_talk: Joeyaa. [[User:Joeyaa|'Joey']] [[User_talk:Joeyaa|'(talk)']] dec 21, 2009 03:28 (UTC) Re: Hey, dat lijkt me wel een goed idee. Ik had het bestand gedownload en geconfereerd maar ik kwam ook niet veel verder. Ik heb maar gevraagd of iemand ons kon helpen met het toevoegen van deze functie, dus ik hoop dat we binnenkort hulp krijgen. --http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/runescape/nl/images/5/51/BureaucraatKroonKlein.PNG Darth Stefan http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/runescape/nl/images/0/0d/AdministratorKroonKlein.PNG Overleg http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/lostpedia/nl/images/e/e5/Stefan_handtekening.PNG dec 28, 2009 13:46 (UTC) :Hey ik heb antwoord gegeven. Deze uitbreiding wordt niet meer gegeven, helaas. ::"Hello. I'm sorry, but at this time, we dont offer that extension at Wikia". --http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/runescape/nl/images/5/51/BureaucraatKroonKlein.PNG Darth Stefan http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/runescape/nl/images/0/0d/AdministratorKroonKlein.PNG Overleg http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/lostpedia/nl/images/e/e5/Stefan_handtekening.PNG dec 28, 2009 22:37 (UTC) Re: Bot Doe die het al? Anders vraag ik het wel aan Tedjuh. --http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/runescape/nl/images/5/51/BureaucraatKroonKlein.PNG Darth Stefan http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/runescape/nl/images/0/0d/AdministratorKroonKlein.PNG Overleg http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/lostpedia/nl/images/e/e5/Stefan_handtekening.PNG dec 29, 2009 13:11 (UTC) Categorie keuze bij afbeeldingen Het is wel wat anders dan die ene uitbreiding, maar doet zeker niet onder. Bekijk de Speciaal:Uploaden pagina voor de nieuwe optie! --http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/runescape/nl/images/5/51/BureaucraatKroonKlein.PNG Darth Stefan http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/runescape/nl/images/0/0d/AdministratorKroonKlein.PNG Overleg http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/lostpedia/nl/images/e/e5/Stefan_handtekening.PNG dec 29, 2009 15:43 (UTC)